


Lost

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Gen, Loss, Magic Reveal, Magic Revealed, found out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Arthur found out.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Camelot Drabble Prompt: #372:bingo-round 1- estrangement - having lost former closeness and affection

Merlin knew it would end this way. Cold eyes watching his every move, Arthur’s hand furtive on the pummel of his sword whenever Merlin got within an arm’s length of him, orders thrown at him like daggers, sharp, bitter, and made to hurt.

Merlin didn’t know what else to do. Arthur would never accept him now. Magic wasn’t a thing Merlin could just toss aside. It was part of who he was. If Arthur reviled him for it, all Merlin could do was accept it.

But in the dead of night, with the wind howling laments, he mourned the loss.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
